Prompt 12: Made For Each Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Toriel and Asgore realize that despite being separated, they never stopped loving each other. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 12: Made For Each Other  
(Toriel and Asgore; romantic pairing)**

Toriel was humming a Christmas carol as she was making gingerbread, peppermint, and sugar cookies in the kitchen. The warmth of the kitchen and the delicious smells were making her smile as she was looking forward to Christmas. Frisk had gone with Papyrus and Undyne to do some Christmas shopping and Asgore had gone to take care of some diplomatic business and would be home soon.

The door opened. "My queen, I've returned," came the voice of her husband.

She smiled brightly. "In here, my king," she called to him.

Asgore came into the kitchen, a warm smile on his face as he noticed the cookies and gazed at his wife lovingly. "Ah, this is a lovely sight for tired eyes," he said.

Toriel smiled gently. "A lot of paperwork to go over?" She asked softly.

"Yes," he said. "But I do have good news. The city officials have agreed to allow us the same rights here in town as the town folk have."

She gasped happily. "You mean…the town has accepted us?" She asked.

"Yes, my love," Asgore said, going up to her and holding her close. "It's a small victory, but hopefully, the whole world will accept us soon."

"You've worked so hard to negotiate with them, Asgore," Toriel said. "And the mayor and city council have been very gracious in meeting with us and granting us rights here, especially allowing Undyne to join the police force and me to become a teacher."

"True," he answered and then smelled the air. "What are you making, my love?"

"Oh, just some cookies," she said with a smile. "Peppermint, gingerbread, and sugar cookies."

He picked one up and ate it, humming happily. "You make the best cookies, Toriel," he said.

She smiled. "You've always loved my baking," she said.

"Just as I've always loved you, my love."

She turned in surprise to him and he smiled. "Even when we were separated, I still loved you and hoped that one day, when we were free, we would once again be together."

Toriel smiled now. "And I loved you always, Asgore, even when I lived in the Ruins," she said. "I guess I never gave up on our love either."

She felt his strong arms come around her. "Maybe because we were made for each other," he said sweetly before burying his face into her neck and nuzzling her lovingly.

She giggled at that. "Asgore, that tickles," she lightly protested, still laughing as he gently pulled her out of the kitchen. "Wait, honey. The cookies."

"I saw you have the timer on," he said. "Which means I have just enough time to cuddle with you a bit, my beautiful queen."

Toriel was again reduced to giggles as Asgore continued nuzzling her neck and holding her close. While she loved it when he did that, she knew a way to turn the tables on him and turned in his arms, her fingers going for his underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Asgore laughed out in surprise as his wife tickled him, giggling along with his laughter.

"My fingers seem to fit right in your underarms, Asgore," she said with a giggle. "Perhaps we were made for each other."

He suddenly caught her hands and held her close to him. "I know we were," he said. "If we weren't, we wouldn't have three beautiful children of our own."

She smiled at that. "Very true, my love," she said.

Just then, Asriel and Chara came running in, laughing happily as Sans caught them both in his telekinesis, but was then pounced on from behind by Frisk, who giggled as she hugged him and Papyrus and Undyne came in, both smiling.

As they all gathered around to enjoy the delicious cookies and milk, Toriel leaned back against her husband and then lightly gasped before smiling and turning to him. "We have an early Christmas present, my love," she said.

"We do?" He asked.

She took his hands and placed them gently on her stomach and he gasped in surprise when he felt something gently kick his hand. "Toriel, you mean…you are expecting another child?" He asked in awe.

Toriel nodded with a smile. "Another little one for our family," she said.

Asgore let out a shout that startled everyone before he began dancing around the room with Toriel laughing as she held onto him, both smiling hugely. "A new little one," he said happily. "A sibling for Asriel, Frisk, and Chara."

"And a new son or daughter for us," she said. "Oh, Asgore. I was hoping we would have another child someday."

"And now we will, my love," the former King of the Underground said. "Ah, Toriel. I'm happy for all of us."

"As am I," she said, sinking into his arms as they kissed right then and there, making the others who were watching smile at them as the young children were looking forward to a new siblings and the others were looking forward to a new niece or nephew.

It would be a wonderful Christmas for them all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
